Oh Merlin Neville
by Papillusion
Summary: il y a des soirs où les élèves d'humeur un peu festive se rejoignent, toutes maisons confondues, et ils font des choses débiles et improbables comme le jeu de la bouteille. Oui des fois ça arrive. Hélas pour Pansy.


Je teste des couples bizarres en ce moment, à prendre un peu au second degré ^^

**Oh Merlin Neville...**

Vous voyez ce stress intense, infame, lorsqu'on a un examen le lendemain et qu'on sait ne pas avoir assez appris ? Cette angoisse sourde que la première sonnerie de la matinée vient ranimer avec un pique d'adrénaline paralysante, la mauvaise adrénaline, celle qui vous embrouille vos pensées et n'en fait plus qu'un fouillis indescriptible, vous laisse la bouche sèche, la gorge nouée. Parce que je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça lorsqu'on me regarde mais je suis une épouvantable stressée. Hautaine, fainéante pour ma propre peine et garce quand il le faut ou que cela m'amuse mais il y a une partie de moi qui parfois se ronge stupidement d'angoisse. Alors je la refoule et seules quelques personnes me connaissant bien comme Draco perçoivent que je suis tendue au point de casser et broyer mon crayon avec mes mains. Cela me vaut quelques regards moqueurs et suffisants de sa part d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas étonnant de la part de Draco.

Et bien ce soir c'est ce genre de stress débile et incontrolable que je ressens lorsque comme au ralenti je vois la bouteille vide de Bière au beurre tourner, tourner comme une toupie, alors qu'autour de moi ils crient tous et excités comme des puces lèvent les bras en l'air quand le goulot doucement s'immobilise, semble faire une feinte en s'attardant sur Cho assise à ma droite, mais glisse encore avec ce qu'il lui reste d'élan. La voilà pointée sur moi, et les exclamations vides à mes oreilles s'amplifient d'autant plus quand tout le monde voit quelle autre personne la bouteille a désigné. Ils me donnent des bourrades dans le dos, et mon regard focalisé sur la bouteille remonte jusqu'à la personne que je craignais, en face de moi. Il m'a l'air tout aussi choqué et fixe la bouteille comme s'il espérait qu'elle était le fruit de son imagination.

- C'est partiiii !

- Vous voulez que je prenne une photo ? demande en toute normalité ce petit morpion de Colin après avoir pioché des sucreries dans un sachet posé par terre.

- Non ! crie presque Pansy.

Les gens, d'un seul mouvement se tournent vers elle.

- Nerveuse ? la taquine Blaise, alors qu'elle éclate de rire comme si on venait de lui dire une bonne blague.

- Faudrait qu'on lui fournisse une dose d'anti-vomitifs, ricane Draco en toisant Neville.

- Malefoy, on s'était mis d'accord. Tu refoules ton dédain naturel envers la presque totalité du monde le temps d'une soirée, c'était le deal, rétorque Ginny cassante.

- Il est hors de question que je l'embrasse, déclare Pansy d'un ton catégorique, comme si c'était évident et que tout le monde allait se regarder, hausser les épaules avec indifférence puis passer simplement à autre chose.

- Eeeh c'est pas du jeu ! s'écrie Denis, en montant dans des aigus peu tolérables sous le coup de l'indignation.

Chacun savait que les traumatisme d'embrasser Milicent, qui elle en avait vu d'autres, le poursuivrait jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Hannah, maternelle et solidaire, pose une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Si tu tiens à ressortir d'ici sans avoir le crane rasé et poli comme un œuf de dragon je te conseille d'abdiquer Parkinson, la menace Ginny toute sourire.

- Allez Pansy, joue le jeu ce ne sera pas long, essaie Tracey, qui bizarrement se fond parfaitement dans la masse ennemie s'agitant de plus en plus autour de Pansy.

Pansy lui jette en regard mauvais comme du poison.

- Mauviette ! lance Dean les mains autour de la bouche comme un parlophone.

- Tricheuse ! renchérit Denis en se levant d'un bond et en pointant son doigt sur elle.

- Oh ! Mais je tiens à préciser que l'on est passés à vingt seconde de baiser, ce serait dommage que l'on oublie de te divulger cela, dit Ginny avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ferme ton clapet Wealey, vocifére Pansy aussi rouge que la cravate de la gryffondor.

- Je te conseille de l'embrasser Pansy, intervient Draco de son ton trainard. A moins que tu ne veuilles voir surgir une éruption de boutons sur ton délicat front de porcelaine.

Tous les regards convergent vers lui, l'air singulièrement étonnés.

- Si vous pensez que j'ai copié la sale sang-de-bourbe c'est pas du tout ça, se défend Draco avec un rictus dégouté.

Les expressions sceptiques deviennent cocasses.

C'est pendant la brève interruption d'un Draco mal à l'aise et contrarié qu'on le toise avec insistance, que Pansy se lève comme un charme, naturelle comme si elle allait simplement se prendre un verre d'eau un peu plus loin.

Hélas sa tentative dévasion tombe à plat lorsque Luna, agenouillée et complètement absorbée par la pyramide de bière au beurre qu'elle essaye de construire depuis tout à l'heure lache d'un air distrait :

- Elle essaye de s'en aller j'ai l'impression...

Ginny l'attrape férocement par le bras et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, prévient-elle en serrant les dents.

Pansy se dégage violemment, furieuse.

- Ne me touche plus jamais espèce de... !

- De quoi tu allais la traiter là ?

- On aurait du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous accepter !

- Eh bien soyez rassurés cela n'arrivera plus, s'emporte Pansy teigneuse. Jamais je ne me suis autant ennuyée, ajoute-t-elle en toisant la salle avec dédain.

- Ca suffit.

Chaque camp des serpentards ou de la ligue gryffondor/poufsouffle/serdaigle était sur le point d'éclater, et coupés dans leur élan tous se tournèrent vers la personne de Neville, Neville qui plus rouge encore que ne l'avait été Pansy précédemment se redressait, en évitant absolument de lever son visage vers qui que ce soit.

- On abandonne la partie, on passe notre tour, marmonna-t-il une fois debout et les poings serrés.

- Mais Neville, c'est toi qui vas avoir l'éruption de boutons si jamais tu déclares forfait, tenta de le dissuader Ginny se remettant de sa surprise.

Neville avait visiblement oublié ce détail, parce qu'il y eut une brève pause.

- Tant pis. Je vous laisse.

Et devant les mines étonnées ou déçues de ses plus ou moins camarades il s'en alla, en tentant d'avoir une attitude digne malgré sa situation un peu mortifiante. Les élèves furent compréhensifs, qui dans ces cas-là ne voudrait prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

Pansy, dont les cils avaient littéralement brassé l'air tant elle les avaient fait battre d'effarement reprit vie lorsqu'il passa devant elle.

- D'accord d'accord c'est bon j'accepte ! dit-elle de mauvaise grace, de très très mauvaise grace.

Neville avait cessé de mener sa sortie, il se stoppa, puis se tourna pour la voir se relever à son tour. Ils étaient les seuls debout, les autres plus avachis qu'assis les regardaient le nez levé.

Colin, tout en machouillant son bonbon, tendit silencieusement le bras pour mettre la main sur son appareil.

- Te sens pas obligée tu sais, lança Neville, alors qu'elle croisait les bras en tapant nerveusement du pied.

- Bouge-toi avant que je ne change d'avis, le pressa-t-elle sourdement.

_Mais quelle idée a-t-elle eu de se mettre de dos ?_ s'agaça intérieurement Colin, non seulement elle lui cachait Neville dont il ne voyait du coup que le haut du crane mais il allait perdre toutes leurs expressions, qui promettaient un franc moment de rigolade.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, objecta encore Neville dont le dernier mot fut couvert par le soupir exaspéré de Pansy.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est bon, alors maintenant qu'on en finisse, par pitié ! Ne sois pas si prude Londubat.

Neville sembla avoir encore une brève hésitation, puis pris d'un élan, visiblement résolu si on se fie à la petite ride que font ses sourcils froncés lui donnant un regard dur il alla jusqu'à elle, en évitant et enjambant les personnes à ses pieds. Sans préambule il prit son visage entre ses mains pour coller sa bouche à la sienne.

_Tu es un glaçon Pansy, un glaçon_. Mais vous pensez que mon crétin de corps m'écoute et fait preuve de frigidité ? Je savais qu'en aucun cas il ne fallait que cela arrive, que je jouais gros en me lançant dans le jeu de la bouteille avec Londubat pas loin de moi.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

Je ne bouge pas, pas un millimètre de ma bouche ne s'active et je laisse Neville en tracer les contours avec sa langue, une idée qui en théorie me rebute, qui doit me rebuter mais elle m'émoustille au plus haut point. Elle traverse mes lèvres, Neville pense efficacité bien sur, alors que moi, moi... Ce n'est pas comme s'il embrassait divinement bien en plus, il aurait pu me baver dessus que j'en aurais été autant chamboulée qu'à présent, mais quand je dis chamboulée c'est chamboulée dans le _mauvais_ sens. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il m'immobilise le visage avec ses mains ? Comme si j'allais m'enfuir, comme si j'étais capable de bouger le petit doigt alors que Neville... Par salazard Neville, non. Tout ce que j'essaie d'ignorer depuis trop longtemps me revient en pleine figure, ressentir une sorte d'affection pour Londubat notre souffre-douleur préféré ici bas était déjà assez déplacé mais là, Pansy ma pauvre fille tu atteins des sommets.

...9, 10, 11, 12...

Mais rester de marbre dans un moment pareil est humainement impossible, il _faut _réagir, cela relève du pur réflexe, c'est ce que je me dis lorsque Neville (que son nom soit maudit) a l'air de trouver qu'il n'est pas assez proche de moi et se sert donc de la pression qu'il exerce sur mon cou et mes joues définitivement en feu pour me rapprocher. Et moi, c'est le moment que je choisis pour émettre un petit bruit de gorge pathétique alors que non, c'est immonde il a sa langue enfoncée jusque dans mes amygdales, Merlin, Pansy quand est-ce que tu vas t'imprégner de l'information ? Instinctivement (j'insiste sur ce mot) ma main jusqu'à présent inerte vient s'accrocher à son poignet. Vous pensez que c'est ce moment que je choisis pour me débattre comme une furie et hurler au viol ? Non, quand je pose ma main contre son poignet ma satisfaction en est démultipliée et c'est avec tout mon consentement corporel que Neville continue de m'embrasser, et que je lui réponds, que je joins ma bouche avec la sienne et que ma main remonte sur la longueur de son bras. Elle frotte son pull qui gratte, puis atteint son cou que j'enlace fièvreusement avec mon autre bras aussi. Je suis addicte, accro, c'est définitif j'adore trop embrasser Neville. Va savoir pourquoi, je m'en fiche de savoir pourquoi. Laissez-moi l'embrasser, toute l'éternité. Par pitié laissez-moi l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, le caliner, le palper.

Neville...

Si Colin avait eu un peu de jugeote ce n'est pas Pansy accrochée au corps de Neville comme si sa vie en dépendait qu'il prendrait en photo, mais plutot l'expression ahurie et sincèrement rebutée qu'arbore Malefoy en les dévisageant tour à tour.

- Vingt...

Le dernier nombre est dit timidement par les quelques personnes qui ont continué le compte à rebours, la grande plupart s'étant progressivement tu pour à la place échanger des coups d'oeil perplexes avec leur entourage. Comme si les élèves voulaient s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver que la situation prenait une tournure un peu malsaine.

- Vingt ! réagit quelqu'un. VINGT ! Ohé c'est fini !

Tracey, dont les sourcils avaient disparu sous sa frange chatain se lève en hate, et avec une sorte de panique attrape le bras de Pansy qui se cramponne toujours au corps de Neville.

- Pansy ! chuchote-t-elle en regardant les gens qui doucement reprennent leurs eprits et commencent à glousser, ou siffler.

Mais son intervention a l'efficacité de celle d'un chaton qui joue de ses petits pattes avec le revers d'un pantalon.

- Pansy ! S... stop ! Ca suffit !

Tracey, après avoir décidé que de toute façon le ridicule de la situation ne pouvait empirer, renonça à agir discrètement et elle tira sur le bras, en y plantant ses ongles par dessus le marché.

Les doigts de Pansy s'aggripent une dernière fois au pull de Neville tout déformé avant qu'elle ne s'arrache enfin à l'étreinte, et que les joues cramoisies, essoufflée, elle ouvre sur les gens autour d'elle un regard abasourdi, n'ayant pas encore repris contact avec la vraie vie.

Un flash bruyant explose et immortalise sa bouche rougie et manifestement tripotée laissée grande ouverte.

Les gens posent sur elle un regard grave, et incrédule. Le silence est lourd.

- Pansy, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? chuchote fébrilement Tracey à son oreille alors que des murmures bruissent le silence si embarassant, que des bouches moqueuses ou avides de cancans se penchent vers l'oreille du voisin de gauche ou de droite, tout en continuant de la dévisager fixement.

Il y en a qui se mordent la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner, et les murmures montent en puissance.

- Hein, Pansy réponds-moi c'est grave là ! la relance Tracey l'air sévère, alors qu'avec ses mains Pansy tire la peau de ses joues brulantes et n'est visiblement pas attentive à ce qu'elle dit, ce qui a le don de l'agacer alors qu'elle se débat de tout son cœur pour la sortir de ce pétrin abominable.

Pansy ne l'écoute absolument pas, elle tourne son regard vers Londubat qui semble aussi perdu qu'elle, complètement paumé. Le cœur fou tambourinant comme s'il allait éclater d'une seconde à l'autre, Pansy s'écarte de Tracey, qui maintenant exaspérée lui crie dans les oreilles, sans que cela ne compromette un début de sourire lui faisant frémir la commissure des lèvres. Elle attrape la main moite à demi-tendue de Neville, qui avale sa salive et ne semble plus capable de marcher que si Pansy est là pour lui montrer.

Elle le tire par le bras comme au ralenti, alors que Tracey hallucinée écarte des bras impuissants, et Neville la suit sans protester, tout ce qu'il fait c'est la regarder, la Pansy Serpentarde et langue de vipère de son état plus radieuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, la frange lisse et noire de sa coupe carrée volette joliment autour de son visage puis revient échouer devant lorsqu'elle cesse ses pas, abaisse la poignet puis ouvre la porte.

Ils sortent de la Salle sur Demande, et sans plus de formalités plantent les gens en fermant la porte.

**Fin.**


End file.
